Letting Go of the Past
by Meikana
Summary: So far It's a one shot song-fic obviously about Kagome and Inuyasha with a sad ending...hehe but if I get a lot of reviews I could change that R/R!!!!


Disclaimer: *Sigh* Why would I be writing this if I did own Inuyasha? I also don't own the song "Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch either.  
  
A/N: Just something that came to my mind it's a one shot song-fic unless I get reviews saying to continue. R&R please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Letting Go  
  
  
  
Kagome walked out from the forest, her arms down at her sides and her eyes filled with tears. She walked past her friends Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and old Kaede. She didn't say a word to any of them as she walked down towards the flowing river. Both Sango and Miroku exchanged glances as they watched their friend, Sango started to follow her best friend but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, she looked behind her to see Miroku shaking his head.  
  
"This is something she has to deal with on her own." he said, Sango sighed and nodded as she watched her friend walk out of sight and into a different part of the forest.  
  
Kagome walked to the edge of the river and looked in at her reflection. She sighed as she looked at it; she hated the fact that she was Kikyo's reincarnation. Sometimes she wished that she hadn't fallen through the well that way she wouldn't of met Inuyasha and probably wouldn't of fallen in love with him over time.  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
She could hold back her tears no longer and just let them fall into the river. She sat down on the ground pulling her legs up to her chin and putting her arms around them, she hugged her knees closer to her. That awful memory of seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together just moments ago while she was looking for some herbs for Kaede, she had overheard them talking and being as curious as she was she listened in and watched them. She was an idiot to believe that Inuyasha would ever feel the same for her as she did for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked through the forest looking for some herbs she volunteered to get for Kaede. She bent down on her knees as she found the herb she was looking for and was about to pick it and get back to Kaede's hut when she overheard talking just ahead.  
  
'That sounds like Inuyasha and...and Kikyo?' Kagome thought to herself as she went over to investigate knowing that she shouldn't and that Inuyasha would be pissed if he found out she was there spying on them.  
  
As she got closer she sat on her knees and hid behind a tree. She was now close enough to hear what they were talking about and what she heard and saw made her wish that she didn't give into her curiosity. Inuyasha was holding Kikyo in his arms.  
  
"I love you Kikyo. I wish this moment could last" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Come to hell with me Inuyasha and we can be together forever" Kikyo replied. (A/N: *sarcasm* yeah she's not psycho.)  
  
"I can't though I still have to finish off Naraku and what about Kagome...and the others?"  
  
"It's either that girl or me" before Inuyasha had a chance to say anything, Kikyo's lips pressed against his; startled at first but then he kissed her back.  
  
Kagome decided she had had enough. She stood up sadly her arms down by her side and her eyes watered she walked out of the forest forgetting about the herb. She just wanted to go home and never return.  
  
Inuyasha saw out of the corner of his eye Kagome stand up from behind the tree and walk through the forest. He had caught glimpse of her eyes, which were filled with tears and hurt.  
  
'No...Kagome...' he thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
After the crying had subsided Kagome wiped her eyes. Inuyasha would surely be able to find her because of the crying but that didn't matter to her anymore. She thought of Michelle Branch's song "Goodbye To You" and started to sing the chorus to herself unaware she was being watched by a certain hanyou.  
  
"Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to"  
  
The next verse she knew was fitting to how she felt about Inuyasha, even though she already knew he didn't feel the same way for her as she did for him, she couldn't deny her feelings though. She sighed as she looked back into the water looking at her reflection. Maybe if she acted more like Kikyo...  
  
"If I wanted to act like her I'd try and kill him" she whispered a loud to herself and shook her head. Inuyasha's sensitive dog-ears barely heard her comment and instantly knew whom she was talking about and wondered why she wanted to act like Kikyo. She sang the next verse quietly to herself.  
  
"I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right"  
  
Kagome sighed and stood up wiping away tears. Although she did have to admit that besides his ears she loved, his golden eyes were in second. When he wasn't fighting or in a pissed off mood and if they were the only two around talking those same eyes were sometimes filled with compassion and were caring.  
  
She wished things were different that if she didn't get captured by that witch then Kikyo wouldn't have been brought back and maybe, just maybe her and Inuyasha might have had a chance, but she decided it was no use dwelling on the past.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
She walked through the forest with her head looking down at the ground. Inuyasha quietly followed her as she walked.  
  
"And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time"  
  
She walked out of the forest and saw that there was nobody around. They probably all headed in for the night, Kagome walked to the hut and picked up her large, yellow bag and put it over her shoulders gripping the straps. She looked at her sleeping friends and walked over to Shippo and kissed his forehead before she walked out of the hut. Again she had to wipe away the tears that poured down her face.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Kagome walked towards the well putting her bag on the ground and her hands on the edges of the well as she looked down into it wondering if she should jump in and go back or just stay.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. He jumped down from the tree he was perched on and walked towards where Kagome was standing, it was if she already knew he'd been there the whole time and turned around to face him. She only shook her head without saying anything. All he could do was watch her turn back around with her back facing him. He walked towards her as he heard her start to cry even though he already hated it when she cried, he hated it even more because it was his fault that she was crying in the first place. Inuyasha put one hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. He could feel his heart breaking when he saw her face, cheeks wet from all the crying and her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.  
  
Without thinking twice he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into a hug, he let her cry into his shoulder. It wasn't that long before she had stopped crying and she seemed to be worn out from all the crying she had done. Kagome had let her bag drop to the ground, wishing she could stay being held in his arms forever, but she knew all good things have to come to an end.  
  
Inuyasha was becoming overwhelmed with guilt as he held kagome close to his heart never wanting to let her go.  
  
'You've got to tell her before its too late' a voice from within said.  
  
"I cant...I owe too much to Kikyo" he replied.  
  
'What are you? Stupid? Do you really think that spending an eternity in hell with Kikyo is what you really want?'  
  
"Feh! What do you know?"  
  
'I'm your conscience dammit! I'm pretty sure I would know!'  
  
Inuyasha couldn't argue, especially with himself.  
  
Kagome, as much as she wanted to stay like she was she knew he'd still go back to Kikyo and her heart wouldn't be able to take it. She reluctantly made him let go of her and backed away from him, picking her bag back up. She then climbed over the well and sat on the edge with her legs dangling, wondering if she was doing the right thing or if she was making the biggest mistake of her life. Could she really seal off the well for good?  
  
"Kagome wait..." Inuyasha said more like a plea rather than a command. She remained silent, only nodding her head.  
  
The minutes stretched neither of them said anything, kagome was becoming impatient.  
  
'Tell her already baka!'  
  
"I'm not giving in this time" she interrupted, "there's no use in trying to hold on to something that was never there...Goodbye...Inuyasha" she said, a single tear slid down her cheek as she jumped into the well.  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I could continue and give Inuyasha and Kagome a happy ending but why should I do that? I could continue but if I don't hardly get any reviews then I wont bother to...so hopefully you like my story and please don't forget to REVIEW!!!! You know the button on bottom of the screen you click that. Please review!!! *gives the cutest puppy eyes* 


End file.
